


Clareguilty's Kinktober 2018 Part 1

by ClareGuilty



Series: Clareguilty's Kinktober 2018 [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Biting, Body Worship, Clareguilty, Cock Worship, Cunnilingus, Deepthroating, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Frottage, Fucking Machines, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, Lingerie, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Rough Sex, Sensory Deprivation, Smut, Trans Genji Shimada
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 06:44:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16321124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClareGuilty/pseuds/ClareGuilty
Summary: This is the first 10 days of my Kinktober requests for 2018! Check out the rest of the month every night at 9:30 pm Central on my writingTumblr





	1. Deep Throating/Cock Worship | Reaper/Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Reader is Gender Neutral**  
>  Word Count: 964
> 
> Reader pleases Reaper

You were proud of how quickly you could undo Reaper’s many belts. Practice had indeed made perfect in that respect. He always wore so much armor that it could have taken several minutes to discard the plates and straps. As is was, you had stripped the mercenary down to his pants in just a few seconds.

A large bulge strained against the dark fabric of Reaper’s armored trousers. Your mouth was already watering as you breathed in the scent of his arousal. Nothing could keep you from planting desperate kisses to the coarse fabric. Dark wet spots appeared as you squeezed and kissed the outline of Reaper’s cock. A harsh grunt from above spurred you into action and you unfastened his pants and dragged the zipper down.

Slowly, the flesh of Reaper’s shaft came into view and you ached to take in into your mouth. His entire length, impressive in size, sprung free with a bob that nearly hit your face.

Reaper growled appreciatively as you stroked his length and licked at the head of his thick cock. Claws dragged gently across your scalp.

Reaper’s cock was beautiful. Thick, long, with a fat head and juicy balls. The thought of it alone was enough to make your mouth water. You had committed every detail to memory: the thick vein on the underside of his shaft, the swell of his head between your lips, the feel of his slit against the tip of your tongue, and the weight of his balls in your mouth. Ever dutiful, you were always eager to fall to your knees before Reaper, drool running down your chin and eyes glassy with lust. The growls and groans he gave you were reward enough as you desperately tried to please him.

Some days, he was rushed, fingers fisting in your hair or squeezing your jaw as he facefucked you, leaving you breathless and sore once he had spent himself down your throat.

Other times, he wanted you to worship him, to lave at his thick cock until your lips were numb and he tired of your teasing. He would spill over your tongue with a whisper of praise as you whimpered and begged beneath him.

Today was different. Today he seemed to shift with each passing second. The back of a claw grazed your cheek gently before roughly entangling in your hair. You whined, knowing there was a visible wet stain in your underwear. You hadn’t even touched yourself yet, your hands had been too busy massaging Reaper’s balls and stroking his length. He rarely let you get yourself off anyways.

“That’s a good whore,” His claws pressed against your skull, forcing you to swallow more of his length. You moaned around his thick shaft, running your tongue along the veins and pulling your lips taught. You couldn’t get enough, never would. Reaper could use you for hours and you would still crave him, beg for him. The claws forced you to take him deeper, feeling him brush the back of your throat. You didn’t gag, hadn’t in months. The final few inches disappeared between your lips and your nose nestled in the coarse hair at his base. The smell was intoxicating, getting you high in a way that no drug ever would. You looked up, locking eyes with the empty bone mask.

Reaper began to thrust, not fast or brutal as he did when he was angry, but deep and consistent, savoring in the sensation of his length passing between your lips, over your tongue, down your throat. You moaned around each push, drool spilling over your chin and onto the floor. The heat between your legs was unbearable and you knew you were flushed and dripping without even being touched, your hips bucked of their own accord, but there was nothing to relieve the building tension.

Reaper watched your face turn red, your eyes roll back in contentment as he used you, always desperate to please. Not only did you let him use you as he pleased, but you also worked to help him achieve his orgasm. He was awfully fond of you as a pet, as a filthy cock whore.

You gasped as he pulled you fully off his cock, catching your breath quickly before leaning back in to take him again.

“No no,” Reaper cooed condescendingly. “Eager are you, little whore?”

You nodded fervently.

Reaper stroked his cock at a slow teasing pace. You watched, entranced, as he teased you.

“Please?” You asked weakly, “Please can I have your cock?”

Reaper chuckled darkly. He released his grip on your hair and you dove in, planting wet, open mouth kisses down his shaft before taking his balls in your mouth. You sucked and tongued at his heavy balls, moaning in adoration at the sensation. Working your way back up to the tip, you kissed it lovingly, swirling your tongue around the head before sinking down his entire length in one stroke. The sensation must have shocked Reaper because he placed a hand on your cheek, an almost loving gesture.

You worked desperately. Your knees were sore, and your underwear were stained dark with your own arousal, but you sucked on Reaper’s cock as though it was your life force. You knew he was close, familiar enough with the way his length twitched in your mouth and the way his balls tightened. Sitting back on your heels, you dropped your hands and opened your mouth, you knew the drill.

Reaper’s dick pulsed beautifully as he came, painting your lips with the reward for your efforts. Your tongue snaked out to clean his seed from your face, happy to be claimed by his release. Reaper patted your head, affectionate yet patronizing.

“Excellent, _amorcito_.” He crooned. You grinned proudly, glad to be of service.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be sure to check out the rest of the month's requests as well as my other fics over at [Tumblr](https://clareguilty.tumblr.com/)! 31 days of sweet sweet kink all featuring reader-insert characters!


	2. Body Worship | Soldier: 76/Fem!Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Reader is Female!**  
>  Word Count: 736!
> 
> Soldier:76 gives reader love and adoration!

Rough hands pressed your hips into the mattress. “Lay back for me, Sweetheart.” Soldier guided you back on the bed. “Relax. Let me take care of you.” His tone was quiet and gentle despite the roughness of his voice. You did your best to obey him by laying back. Your hands still rested over his, feeling the scars on his knuckles and the callouses between his fingers. It was difficult to let yourself be so vulnerable, so open, not because you didn’t trust Soldier, but because it was hard to be laid so bare before such a strong and brave man. You couldn’t see how you were worthy of Jack’s adoration.

Jack was wondering how he ever got so lucky. Feeling you relax beneath his hands, seeing you laid out naked on his bed was intoxicating. The world around him became hazy as the only thing that mattered was you. You were nothing like him. You were perfect.

Your skin was not unmarred, but he saw perfection in every inch of flesh, every parting of your lips. He drank in the view of your skin as though he would never see again after this night. Every inch of Jack’s body was littered with scars and reminders, your skin was flawless. You were not without scars of your own, time had touched you as well, but where age had left Jack rough and damaged, you had only grown stronger, more beautiful.

His lips touched yours, chapped against plush. His fingers intertwined with yours, cracked against smooth. His chest pressed against yours, hard against soft. You gasped into his mouth, broken moans passing between the two of you.

“Gorgeous, Sweetheart. You’re gorgeous.” He whispered into your neck, tongue and teeth working against the skin there. Calloused palms kneaded into the flesh of your chest, reveling in the softness there. Impatient, Jack worked his way across your shoulder, passing back over your nipples, pulling them between his teeth with a sharp suck. “You’re so beautiful, so good for me.”

His kisses trailed over the soft flesh of your stomach, teeth nipping a pattern over the smooth skin. Jack loved how smooth you were, how soft. His skin was burned and shot and stabbed, clawed and raked and sliced. You were plush, every mark on your skin was beautiful. Stretch marks and cellulite looked like ivy in a garden, freckles like constellations in the sky of your thighs.

Jack moaned as he pressed your thighs apart and saw how slick and dripping you were from his adoring touches. “That’s right,” He crooned, “Show me how ready you are,” His breath was hot against you, making you whine in desperation. Your whimpers only seemed to spur him on more, his mouth latching onto your clit, his tongue pressing against you. Your fingers gripped his hair; your nails raked his shoulders. Thick, rough fingers slipped into your wet heat, crooking scissoring inside you. Soldier gasped desperately as he lapped up your slick, intoxicated by your taste.

He was enraptured by you, the pull of your brows, the wide “O” of your lips, the quiver of your legs. You were ethereal, flushed and exhilarated. Soldier would die in your arms for a chance to know everlasting peace, but he also couldn’t fight the tug in his chest that drove him to please you, to shower you in praise, to lay himself at your feet.

You didn’t ask that of him, never would. You blushed when he peppered little kisses across your temple, down your collarbone, and over your shoulder. You ducked your head when he gripped your arms and told you how beautiful you were. The earnest in his voice made you shiver as he looked you in the eyes and professed his love for you.

You moaned loudly as he brought your orgasm to the surface, drinking down your pleasure like ambrosia to a starving man. Both of you dizzy from the rush, Soldier pulled himself onto the bed beside you, pulling you close and nuzzling into you. Your fingers stroked his hair, tracing his scars in a way that made him feel safe and loved. You saw him through young, adoring eyes. The map of his body was a treasure in itself to you. As the pounding of your heart subsided your breathing evened out, a large hand slipped back between your legs, eager to bring you back to that euphoric state.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be sure to check out the rest of the month's requests as well as my other fics over at [Tumblr](https://clareguilty.tumblr.com/)  
> ! 31 days of sweet sweet kink all featuring reader-insert characters!


	3. Fucking Machine | Genji/Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Reader is Gender Neutral! Genji has a Vagina**  
>  Word Count: 856
> 
> Reader rails Genji with a fucking machine!

“Don’t worry, baby. I’m right here.” You assured Genji sweetly. “I’m not going anywhere.”

The cyborg was laid on a pallet, legs spread for the machine settled between his knees. You kneeled over him, comforting him as his skin flushed pink and his legs shook.

Genji let a keening whine slip between his teeth. His eyes looked at you, glazed and desperate, pupils blown wide. You smiled down to where he lay on his back, stripped bare. His chest heaved around his cybernetics. The machinery puffed and whirred across Genji’s body. Every sense was in overdrive as he lay back on the pallet.

Your gaze drifted to the motion between Genji’s legs, a rhythmic back and forth as a thick neon green dildo pushed in and out of his wet heat. The pace was slow, tantalizing and unfulfilling. You thumbed at the knob on the remote in your palm. Sure, you could turn it up, but Genji didn’t look desperate enough.

Your fingers trailed over his chest, up his shoulder, and down his arm, let him grip your hand in his as he bucked back against the machine. Leaning over Genji’s trembling form, you took his lips in a sloppy kiss, letting him pant into your mouth and bite at your lips in want. When you pulled away, his entire chin was slick with spit from the both of you. A wave of satisfaction ran through you as a line of drool began to slide over his jaw, pooling on the ground.

“Genji, baby,” You whispered, voice small and gentle in his ear, “Don’t you think it’s time we turned things up a bit?”

Genji’s response barely qualified as language, a chaotic mixture of nodding and begging and moaning. “Yes, please,” He writhed on the floor, fists clenching in frustration. “More, please- I need-“

You watched his face as you slowly turned the knob clockwise. Out of the corner of your gaze, you saw the machine pick up its pace, green dildo moving faster and harder. The noises from Genji’s dripping pussy made your blood run hot. The dildo shined with slick every time it pulled back, into the light.

Genji’s jaw dropped, his mouth flying open with a gasp and a loud moan pitched higher than you had ever heard his voice go. You watched his brows knit together and his eyes flutter closed. His hips began bucking erratically, trying to grind down on the dildo that was fucking into him so deeply. He started at the light brush of your fingers over his skin, every muscle tensing at the sharp temperature contrast: cold against hot.

“Are you close?” You asked, thumb already resting on the knob. Genji just moaned pitifully, nodding.

“Yes,” He babbled, “I’m close, so close. Please, I’m so close”

Your lips twisted, baring teeth as you flicked the knob all the way back to the low setting. The dildo halted immediately, slowing mid-thrust. The yell that erupted from Genji’s throat was wrought with desperation and betrayal. He clawed at the pallet, human fingers rubbing raw against the material while his metal fingers shredded through to the floor.

“Poor Genji,” You teased, false pity in your voice. “Let’s bring that back up, shall we?” Genji’s eyes locked to where you pinched the knob, watching intently as you turned it back to the high setting.

You didn’t take it all at once though. Instead, you controlled the speed with a meticulous focus, inching the power of the machine up notch by notch. Genji whined appreciatively as the dildo began fucking him harder and harder. Soon, you were back at the setting from before.

You didn’t stop there.

Genji’s breathing halted as the dildo continued to move faster and faster. His walls clenched hard around the relentless green cock. You watched his orgasm crash over him. He tossed his head from side to side, legs spasming and abs tensing. Still, you urged the machine to fuck him harder.

“That’s it, baby.” You encouraged Genji, “Almost there.”

Your words were lost. Genji’s eyes had rolled back and his back had arched off the ground. The wet sounds from where the machine pounded into Genji’s used pussy were the only noise in the room. You had never seen anything more beautiful.

Finally, the remote maxed out. You let the dildo work on the highest setting for a few seconds. Genji’s cybernetic hand continued to destroy the floor, tearing into the ground without care. All at once, you powered the brutal machine down. The dildo slowed to a stop and pulled away from Genji’s sore lips. You watched the slick pour from him, sliding into the cleft of his ass before spilling to the floor.

“Genji?” You placed a gentle hand on his cheek a few moments later, tipping a glass of water towards his lips. “Genji, it’s over. I’m right here.” You pulled him closer to you. “You did amazing sweetie. I’m so proud of you.” Looking intently into his eyes, you searched for Genji. He was there, behind the haze of lust and bliss.

“Thank you.” He whispered, nuzzling into the safety of your embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be sure to check out the rest of the month's requests as well as my other fics over at [Tumblr](https://clareguilty.tumblr.com/)! 31 days of sweet sweet kink all featuring reader-insert characters!


	4. Overstimulation | Widowmaker/Fem!Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Reader is Female!**  
>  Word count: 660
> 
> Widow pushes reader past her limits!

“Do you fear me?” Her voice was crisp, sharp, articulate.

You shook your head, “No, _Madame_.”  
It was the truth. You did not fear Widowmaker. Even now, bound to a literal spider web, you could not find fear in the way your heart raced, or your breath hitched. Your arms were fastened securely by your side, your legs spread wide. She stood before you, expressionless. There was no hint of lust or mirth behind her golden eyes. You had no clue what she had planned for you.

“ _Intéressant_ ,” Widow mused. She approached, slowly, each step almost a heartbeat apart. You watched her hand intently as she reached out to touch you, unable to stop the sharp intake of breath as her cold fingers trailed over your neck. “Your heart beats so beautifully.” She noted. Widowmaker was enamored with how alive you were in comparison to her. You were so easily flustered, easily broken. Sharp nails scraped lightly over your skin, catching on your nipples as she reached down between your legs. Widow loved being able to wreck you, to find your breaking points and push past them. She was, unfortunately, always in control, and being able to reduce you to a mindless mess was one of the small joys in her life.

“Absolutely soaked,” He voice was taunting. You moaned softly as she began to rub your clit, fast and precise. She was relentless, tweaking your nipples and teasing your slit as she pulled an orgasm from you. You ached to be filled, to be fucked. There was no question as to whether or not Widow would deliver. You dropped your head back into the thick cords of her web as she stepped away, chest heaving from orgasmic bliss. You tracked her retreating footsteps across the room, and then back to where you were bound. The sensation of hard plastic against your hot center snapped you back to attention. A smirk was playing at the corner of Widow’s lips. You suddenly understood what fear she had asked you about earlier.

The vibrator slipped between your folds with no resistance, but you moaned nonetheless. Widow gazed directly into your eyes as she switched the device on. The highest setting. Of course. You began writhing against your bonds, desperate to pull away from the sensation, desperate to pull it in deeper.

“ _Non non, Cherie_ ,” Widowmaker tutted condescendingly. You stilled as best you could, trying to fight the shaking of your hips. There was no chance for reprieve as Widow once again laid an assault on your clit with her fingers. A sharp cry escaped your lips at the unique combination of pleasure and pain she commanded. Her other hand pumped the vibrator in your pussy, destroying your focus.

Your world went white as she ripped another orgasm from you. Widowmaker didn’t stop. You began to scream and struggle, uncaring of her wishes as it all became too much. You convulsed and shook and twisted under her hands, but nothing helped. She continued to push you beyond your limits. Orgasm after orgasm was stolen, more than you ever thought possible.

Thought wasn’t possible. You had no way of knowing how much time passed like that; you, screaming and dripping over her hands, aching and raw where she had bound you. You didn’t even realize when she stopped. Pleasure still racked your body and everything was hazy and vague. The vibrator slipped from your pussy, still clenching and dripping. Her fingers left your clit, still throbbing. Every muscle in your body seemed tense and relaxed all at once. You knew you weren’t able to move.

“ _Madame_ , please,” You begged, not even knowing what you were asking for.

“ _Je suis ici_ ,” She promised, releasing your hands and feet and scooping you into her arms effortlessly. “I have you. You are mine.” She carried you tenderly, with more gentle intent than you thought possible.

“ _Je t’appartiens._ I am yours.” You repeated back to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be sure to check out the rest of the month's requests as well as my other fics over at [Tumblr](https://clareguilty.tumblr.com/)! 31 days of sweet sweet kink all featuring reader-insert characters!


	5. Sensory Deprivation/Overstimulation | Pharah/Mercy/Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Reader is Female!**  
>  Word Count: 660
> 
> Pharah and Mercy show their girlfriend the heights of pleasure!

You had never experienced anything like this before. A blindfold over your eyes, noise canceling headphones over your ears. You could perceive nothing but the satin sheets beneath you and cool air from the A/C unit washing over your naked form. Relaxation was impossible, despite the comfort of the bed. Every second that passed just heightened the anticipation that simmered in your blood.

The instructions were clear and simple. Lie down on the bed with the blindfold and the headphones, existing in total silence and darkness. Let yourself be taken care of.

That didn’t stop your heart from racing. Goosebumps raised in waves as the air changed, your body searching desperately for a way to orient itself. You didn’t even know how long you had been waiting. Time had ceased to exist the second you first laid in the darkness.

You couldn’t help but jump in surprise at the first brush of cool fingers on your ribs. Angela. You could recognize her feather-light touch.

The fingers pulled away and you were lost again, waiting for stimulation that didn’t come.

This time it was Fareeha. Her calloused fingers were still gentle, but firmer, stronger. Her presence didn’t disappear completely when she pulled away. You felt her beside you, solid and sturdy. The bed dipped under her weight.

Knowing she was there didn’t lessen the surprise of her lips on your skin. The first kiss was a wet brush against your cheek. A reassurance. You knew she and Angela were talking over you, planning how best to pleasure you. Not being able to hear what they were saying only managed to put you more on edge. You were swimming in a silent abyss, surrounded by loving caresses and comforting kisses, and you had never felt better. The excitement was overwhelming.

Fareeha placed another kiss on your nipple, teething the skin there. You gasped, still not used to the unexpected sensation. Angela’s fingers returned, skimming across your skin and causing you to squirm and tense beneath her. You couldn’t distract yourself from the feeling. There was nothing else to focus on. Your world consisted of your body and the attention it was receiving.

Lips moved over your stomach. Teeth nipped at the ridge of your hipbones, sucked at the inside of your thighs. You couldn’t hear yourself, but you knew you sounded wanton and desperate. Small gasps escaped your lips with every swipe of Fareeha’s tongue between your legs. Angela continued to tease your nipples. It was quickly becoming too much. Large hands gripping your thighs as Fareeha ate you out, gentle kisses on your lips and jaw as Angela rolled your nipples between her fingers. You reached out to tangle your fingers in Fareeha’s hair, only to have Angela pluck your wrists away. Her hold on you was unyielding. Gentle kisses bloomed on the tips of your fingers.

Your orgasm was so much more powerful without other sensations to distract you. You bucked your hips and tossed your head, arched your back and curled your toes. Angela soothed you with caresses and teasing bites. She trailed her teeth down your neck and collarbones before returning to your nipples.

Fareeha had replaced her tongue with her fingers, hard and fast, plunging deep into your wetness. There was no chance to come down from your first orgasm before she had you screaming from a second. From the unrelenting rhythm of her fingers, you could tell she wasn’t going to stop until she had taken a third. You couldn’t hear the echo of your screams in the bedroom, but your throat was raw and hoarse from the way Fareeha’s fingers curled inside you.

Four hands, two mouths, unending adoration and affection. You writhed beneath your girlfriends as they drove you to the heights of pleasure. Taking the world from you and then plunging you headlong into bliss. There was nothing you could do but take what they had to give you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be sure to check out the rest of the month's requests as well as my other fics over at [Tumblr](https://clareguilty.tumblr.com/)! 31 days of sweet sweet kink all featuring reader-insert characters!


	6. Lingerie/Overstimulation | D.Va/Reader (Domme!Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Reader is Female!**  
>  Word Count: 823

The apartment was surprisingly well lit when you got home from work. Normally every light was off, save for the glow of Hana’s monitor. Today, however, warm incandescents provided an unfamiliar domestic feel.

You set your stuff down by the door as you toed off your shoes. “Hana?” You called, “I’m home, sweetie.” There was a distinct pitter-patter of little footsteps before a pink blur appeared from the bedroom, launching itself into your arms.

“You’re home!” Hana exclaimed, voice muffled from where her face was buried into your chest. “How was work?”

“Work was work.” You said indifferently, “I’m more interested in this.” You gestured to Hana, “What’s all this about?”

Hana jumped up and down playfully, batting her eyelashes and cocking her hips as she posed in front of you. “You like it?” She asked, “I got it just for you.”

Every inch of your skin flushed at the sight before you, at the teasing tone in her voice. Your girlfriend looked gorgeous. The bra was pink and lacy, with little tufts of tulle at the shoulders and layers of lace running along the underside of her perky tits. A large pink bow was neatly tied at the center of the garment. Your eyes trailed down to her panties, matching pink with a lace skirt doing nothing in the way of modesty. The shiny satin ribbon of her garters clipped to sheer stockings that squeezed the flesh of her thigh _just right_.

Your voice dropped low. “Just for me?” You asked, “How ever will I show my thanks for this gift?” You tapped your chin in false thought.

“I have a few ideas,” Hana took your hand in hers and led you to the bedroom. Your eyes caught a tuft of cotton as she walked.

“Is that a bunny tail?” You asked incredulously? Hana merely shook her ass with a giggle. Cheeky.

Hana waited patiently as you undressed, fastening the harness of your strap-on. “I want to see you ride me.” You told her as you sat back on the bed. “Leave everything on.”

She obeyed beautifully, pulling her panties to the side as she sat down on your cock. You stroked her hair as she ground down against you, swiveling her hips in a way that made your mouth water. Her lower lip disappeared between her teeth as she picked up the pace, bouncing faster and faster in your lap. You gripped her hips, helping to guide her up and down on your cock.

She came with a gasp and a high pitch whine, collapsing against your chest and shaking against you. You stroked her back, whispering in her ear as she came down.

“Such a good girl. So beautiful. All dressed up just for me.” You gently lifted her off of you, laying her on the bed next to you. Her hand reached out to clutch at you as you tried to pull back, calloused fingers digging into your soft flesh.

“More…” She whispered. “I want more.”

“I can do that, baby.” You assured her, positioning yourself over her small body. “I’ve got you.”

You pushed her panties back to the side, feeling pride at the wetness that had soaked through the thin satin. Your cock slid into her easily, all the way to the hilt on the first thrust. You watched Hana’s face carefully. Her cheeks were a deep pink, lips shiny and red from her teeth and your kisses. After your first thrust, her eyes rolled back a little. Each consecutive thrust seemed to draw her a little further away from the real world.

Sometimes Hana needed you to take her like this. She didn’t want to be a soldier or a streamer or a star. She just wanted to be loved, and held, and fucked. Your fingers were gentle on her clit but rough on her thighs as you gripped her flesh. It sometimes scared you just how much of Hana was hard, lean muscle and scar tissue.

You fucked Hana hard, thrusts deep and unforgiving as you watched the world slow down behind her eyes. She was quiet, soft whimpers and muffled moans. Your little bunny, the loud, crass gamer, just a blushing mess clenching around your cock. 

The new lace panties were drenched when you finally pulled away, as were your thighs. Hana had become unresponsive two orgasms ago, retreating fully into the haze of pleasure. You carefully pulled away from her, stepping out of the harness so you could snuggle up to her more comfortably, pull her into your arms until her breathing evened out and her pulse returned to normal. Several kisses landed on the top of her head; fingers rubbed her shoulders gently.

A small whisper against your skin several minutes later reminded you once again why everything was worth it. Why this was the most beautiful thing that had happened to you.

“Thank you.” Followed shortly by, “I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be sure to check out the rest of the month's requests as well as my other fics over at [Tumblr](https://clareguilty.tumblr.com/)! 31 days of sweet sweet kink all featuring reader-insert characters!


	7. Orgasm Denial | Sombra/Fem!Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Reader is Female**  
>  Word Count: 750

You don’t know why you were surprised to find out the Sombra had sex toys she could wirelessly interface with because of course she did. The ability to wirelessly control a vibrator from across the room seemed great at first. As it was, you were flustered and frustrated by the constant teasing she was forcing you to endure.

Sombra didn’t even look at you as she turned up the intensity of the vibrator nestled nicely inside you. The thing was dripping with your own arousal, having been buzzing away for quite a while.

You were desperate. Sombra had stripped you bare, sat you on the bed, fingered you open, and fucked the vibrator into you nearly an hour and a half ago. She had brought you to the tipping point, so close to a release, before stopping abruptly. When she walked away from the bed you had just figured she was fetching something. That she would be right back.

She had left the room. You waited, patiently. Almost two minutes later she returned with a soda and bag of chips. You watched Sombra _sit down at her desk_ and pull up several screens. The bitch was going to do work, leaving you desperate on the bed.

You reached between your legs, intending to finish yourself off and get cleaned, but Sombra tutted her disapproval from across the room.

“No no, Cariño. You touch yourself, and it’s game over.” Her eyes were sharp as she willed you back into submission. “Lie still like a good girl, and I’ll let you come… eventually.”

You did your best to obey, lying back on the bed and waiting for her to finish whatever she was working on. That was when the vibrator turned back on. Without Sombra touching it. You whined from the intensity of the toy, the abruptness of the sensation. It wasn’t long before you were at the edge once again.

You expected the vibrator to stop before you could come. That made sense. You didn’t realize just how long Sombra was committed to playing this game. She brought you to precipice after precipice, never letting you tip to the other side.

Everything had started to go hazy by the time Sombra closed her work down and returned to the bed. Your body was flooded with endorphins; your mind was foggy with lust. The only thing you cared about was being able to come. You needed Sombra to let you come.

“Such a good girl for me, cariño.” She cooed, nestling beside you on the bed. You broke instantly, begging and pleading for her to touch you, for her to fuck you.

“Please, Sombra,” You begged, “Let me come, please. I want it. I need it. Plea-“ Your begging was cut off by a finger against your lips. “I know.” Sombra said, “I know you want it.”

You sighed in relief as she slipped her fingers between your legs and began thrusting the vibrator deep inside you. Without thinking, you grabbed her and pulled her in for a deep kiss. It only took seconds for her to bring you right back to that peak of desperation.

And then everything stopped.

The vibrator disappeared completely and Sombra’s lips pulled away, as far as your fingers in her hair would let her go. A choked sob broke from your lips and tears began running down your cheeks. Your chest was heaving and you knew you looked broken.

Sombra kissed your tears away and gently stroked a hand down your jaw. She stared into your eyes, looking for something. You hoped she found it.

This time. It was her fingers plunging deep inside you. Her thumb was brutal against your oversensitive clit but you couldn’t have cared less. She fingerfucked you until you were clenching down hard around her knuckles. Your abs were going to be sore from the way every muscle in your body tensed. Fingernails left scratches down her arms as you clawed into her skin. The rush of release knocked you all the way back to the bed, unable to move.

Sombra’s lips pressed against the shell of your ear. “That’s my good girl.” You moved to curl into her, wanting nothing more than to be enveloped by her presence. “I’m so proud of you.”

Hearing Sombra’s words of adoration made the torture of the last two hours entirely worth it. You had pleased her with your patience, and you would do it again if she asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be sure to check out the rest of the month's requests as well as my other fics over at [Tumblr](https://clareguilty.tumblr.com/)! 31 days of sweet sweet kink all featuring reader-insert characters!


	8. Cunnilingus | Reaper/Reader (Strength and Wall sex)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Reader is Female**  
>  Word Count: 617

“It feels good, right? My tongue against your pussy?” Reaper growled possessively as his head dipped back down between your legs. You moaned and tugged at his curls, fingers digging into his scalp.

Reaper had materialized in your room without warning. You were completely thrown off guard when his mask melted away and he backed you against the wall, chest pressed into yours and eyes glaring down to where you cowered beneath him. He saw the fear in your eyes and you knew he could sense the racing of your pulse. His breath escaped with a low rumble.

You were weak and compliant as he pulled you out of your uniform. The gentleness he showed you was a small consolation despite his threatening presence. Gauntlets dissipated into smoke as Reaper reached up gently to brush his thumb across your brow. His lips pressed against your hairline, and then once again against your lips, against your chest, your abdomen. You rested your hands in his hair as he pushed your knees apart and nosed at your clit, inhaling deeply. His tongue parted your folds, dragging your slick up over your clit. You moaned and bucked into his lips.

Greed enveloped Reaper as he dove into your pussy, desperate to taste you, to drown in your arousal. Your knees began to buckle as he ravaged you. Reaper caught you as you slid down the wall, throwing your thighs over his shoulder and gripping the flesh of your ass to hold you in place. You were completely suspended by Reaper’s raw strength, and you knew he could hold you for as long as he wished.

The sensation of being suspended, held aloft from the ground, added a weightlessness to your pleasure. You were being held high by your lover, worshipped as he kneeled before you. The thought that you had managed to bring the Reaper to his knees of his own volition made you heady with satisfaction.

“Oh fuck, right there,” You panted as he pushed the tip of his tongue against a particularly sensitive spot. He responded positively, doubling his efforts and pressing more insistently against that same spot.

“Right there, right there,” You chanted, “I’m so close, so close.”

Reaper sucked hard on your clit and you came undone, slumping forward as you shook through your orgasm. He was there to catch you, soft smoke and skin in place of armor and leather. He lifted you gently and pulled you close as he carried you to the bed. You sank into the mattress, grateful for the comfort. Reaper made a move to pull away and you clumsily threw your hands out to pull him close to you.

He sighed heavily before sliding into the bed beside you.

“Thank you.” You trailed your finger across his chest.

“I needed that just as much as you did.” He rumbled. His arms snaked around you, pulling you in close.

“You didn’t finish,” you said, a note of concern in your voice. “Let me take care of you.” Your fingers reached between where your bodies were pressed together, seeking out his cock.

Reaper growled and buried his face into the crook of your shoulder as your fingers wrapped around his length. You smiled and swiped your thumb over his slit, spreading precome as you stroked down.

It didn’t take long for him to finish. Reaper worked himself up quite a bit when he had you pressed up against the wall. He spilled into your palm with a gasp. You slipped out of the bed to clean yourself up in the restroom. By the time you got back, Reaper was snoring softly on your bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be sure to check out the rest of the month's requests as well as my other fics over at [Tumblr](https://clareguilty.tumblr.com/)! 31 days of sweet sweet kink all featuring reader-insert characters!


	9. Scars/Biting | Reaper/Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Reader is Gender Neutral!**  
>  Word Count: 678
> 
>  
> 
> **Warning for Blood, Biting, and Scars!**

You were surprised to see Reaper without armor when you stepped into your quarters one evening. He was standing before the mirror, bare-chested but still vaguely smoky, brows furrowed as he looked into the glass. Your heart raced at the sight. His chest was broad, defined pectorals covered in coarse hair. Shuffling awkwardly on your feet, you crossed the room to set your stuff down at your desk, unsure of what to say as Reaper watched you through the mirror.

He still hadn’t spoken by the time you had unpacked your gear and stripped off your own sweaty shirt, so you took matters into your own hands. Sidling up behind him, you placed your hands on his waist, pressing your forehead in between his shoulder blades.

“What’s up?” You asked, “I’m not used to you showing off your muscles like this.” You grinned and squeezed his biceps, barely managing to wrap your hands around the large muscles. Reaper dissipated under your hands, becoming a cloud of smoke that you nearly fell into after having leaned a fair amount of your weight into his back. You stepped back quickly, not sure if Reaper was angry or not. He would never hurt you, but you knew he liked his space when he was upset.

“I’m a monster.” Reaper said cryptically, hatred clear in his voice. You sensed his sadness and self-loathing and stepped back into his space.

“Well, yeah,” You shrugged, “We know that. It’s what I love about you.” Fingers reached out to the smoke, waiting for a hand to take yours. It never came.

“I’m talking about these.” Reaper materialized all at once, gesturing to his body. “Scars. I’m covered in them.”

You couldn’t pull your eyes away from the landscape of his skin, jagged slashes and raised tears from decades of fighting. Shit, he was so hot. You couldn’t fight the way your teeth pulled at your bottom lip as you dragged your eyes across his body. Reaper cocked his head quizzically.

“You like them?” He asked, genuinely baffled.

“They’re hot as fuck.” You nodded.

Reaper slammed into you with a kiss, knocking you backward. You responded with matching enthusiasm, grateful that he was solid enough for you to drag your blunt nails down his back and over his arms.

“It’s a damn shame I don’t have any of my own.” You gasped without thinking, without evaluating the consequences of your words.

“I could give you some,” Reaper growled, meeting your eyes. His tone was serious. “Mark you. Give you gifts to remember me by. Take me everywhere you go.” The idea had your head spinning with lust, you could barely remember to nod.

Holy shit Reaper’s teeth were _sharp,/i >._

_You were no stranger to the pain, and knowing that it came from him, that it came from love, only made it that much hotter. His teeth broke the skin and you knew there would be a deep purple ring there for a few days. It would be beautiful. He left a mark at the junction of your neck and shoulder, licking up the blood that he drew before pressing his lips gently to the spot. A tiny cherry on top. You hadn’t realized that you had begun to grind your hips against his. This was really turning you on._

_It was turning Reaper on too. You could feel how hard he was as you ground down against him, begging for more._

_His next bite landed around your nipple, perfectly framing the pebbled flesh. You keened and gripped his shoulders as he laid claim to your skin. He made sure to push you. His teeth caught on your nipple before he pulled away, letting his tongue clean up the mess he had created._

_“Fuck, _cariño_ ,” He panted as he moved up to kiss you. You tasted your own blood in his mouth as he pulled you in tightly to him. “You’re going to look so beautiful. Everyone will know who you belong to, will know that you’re mine.”_

_“Always yours.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be sure to check out the rest of the month's requests as well as my other fics over at [Tumblr](https://clareguilty.tumblr.com/)! 31 days of sweet sweet kink all featuring reader-insert characters!


	10. Frottage/Body Worship | McCree/Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Reader is Male!**  
>  Word Count: 678

Part of you believed that if you spent one more night in a shitty motel room you were going to lose your mind and run screaming into the desert. How the hell did McCree do this?

“We should be plenty safe here.” He drawled, a note of satisfaction as he noted just how decrepit the room looked. Peeling wallpaper. Flickering fluorescents. Dusty… dusty everything.

“The asbestos will kill us before Talon does.” You agreed sarcastically. [Mesothelioma](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zIJErVlVOY8) was not how you envisioned your dreary end, yet here you stood.

“C’mon, sweet pea.” McCree grabbed both of your hands in his. “I know it ain’t easy out here, but I want you to be safe.” He looked at you with puppy dog eyes and you caved instantly, folding into his chest. “I’ll make it worth it. I promise.” The dumb cowboy planted a kiss on the top of your head.

You let yourself be pulled over to the bed, trying to ignore the cloud of dust that rose as McCree tossed the comforter to the floor. In an effort to distract yourself, you made short work of the buttons on his shirt, helping him out of the garment before you began your assault.

Open-mouthed kisses started at his stomach. You nuzzled into the soft flesh there, finding comfort in the familiarity of Jesse’s body. From there, you showed appreciation to his chest, kneading your fingers into the firm muscle and dark hair. Taking his flesh hand in yours, you brought it to your lips, kissing each fingertip before trailing up his arm. You pawed at the muscles of his arms and shoulders with awe and wonder. Sure, you and McCree fucked… a lot. But there was always something so beautiful about the freckles that grace his sun-bronzed shoulders. McCree’s erection had tented in his pants by the time you peppered kisses over his cheeks and mustache, cupping his wide jaw in your hands.

His hips bucked up to meet yours as you pinched at his nipples and pulled him in for a deep kiss. You responded in kind, twisting your hips down, desperate for friction between two pairs of jeans.

You knew McCree wanted more, but you enjoyed teasing him. Locking eyes with his dark gaze, you rolled your hips, both of you gasping. You rode him like that for several moments, pinning him to the cheap mattress with your hand on his chest as you ground your ass against him. The friction would never be enough to get either of you off, and you knew that.

You weren’t expecting for the world to disappear underneath you and your head to spin as you found yourself on your back, exactly where McCree had been just a second ago. He was furiously undoing your belt, tearing your jeans open and pulling them down just low enough to free your cock. You watched him repeat the process on himself. With a self-satisfied smirk, you trailed your fingers over his cock, only to have your hand swatted away.

“Nuh uh, sweetheart,” McCree drawled, “You lost that privilege when you teased me ‘til I thought I was gonna die.” You rolled your eyes at his melodrama but let him continue. He spit into his flesh hand before wrapping his long fingers around both of your cocks, pressing them together. He jacked off the both of you with long, languid strokes before his impulses got the better of him. His pace became quick and erratic as you thrust into his fist, just as worked up as he was.

You spilled first, some into his hand, some over your own stomach. McCree stroked faster, using your own come as lube. You were so sensitive, whining uselessly as he held your cock captive until his own orgasm a few seconds later, adding to the ropes of warm seed across your chest.

Jesse planted a kiss on your temple once he had gotten the both of you cleaned up.

“See,” He grinned, “There’s plenty of reasons why it’s fun to travel with me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Be sure to check out the rest of the month's requests as well as my other fics over at [Tumblr](https://clareguilty.tumblr.com/)  
> ! 31 days of sweet sweet kink all featuring reader-insert characters!


End file.
